A Nice Sleepover
by YuriFan300
Summary: Kyouko comes over to Yui's place for a nice sleepover. Yuri and One Shot


**A Nice Sleepover**

**Pairing: Kyouko x Yui**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Kyouko comes over to Yui's place for a nice sleepover. Yuri and One Shot**

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to my friends, XanneHime and Major Mike Powell III. I hope this probably will bring some inspiration to whatever story you would like to write, XanneHime. Well, enjoy the story!**

Yui Funami is sitting in front of the TV, watching her favorite show at her apartment when she hears the phone ring. She goes over and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yui!" Kyouko Toshino says on the other line. "Hey, may I come over? I want to spend the night with you!"

"You already did like two days ago," Yui reminds her.

"Well, I want to do it again," Kyouko insists. "After all, the weekend is coming up. And you know what that means!"

"No, I don't know what it means."

"Boo! You know, shopping together, doing really fun stuff . . . anything!"

"Didn't you already buy so much rum raisin ice cream last weekend?" Yui's eyes narrow. "Wait, don't tell me you ate them all this week."

"Hehe! You guessed it."

Yui face palms herself. "Kyouko, you could have gotten really sick from all that stuff."

"Not me!" the blonde says, cheerfully. "I'm perfectly fine! So, anyway, how about that sleepover?"

"No."

Yui immediately hangs up the phone and is about to go back to her show when she hears the doorbell ring. She picks up her controller to check the screen and presses a button. When the screen turns on, she jumps back in shock at the familiar blonde.

"Hello!" she coos.

"Kyouko!" Yui cries. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I actually got here and called you from where I am right now," Kyouko admits.

Yui face palms herself again. How could she say "no" to a cheerful, yet spoiled blonde? "Alright. You can come in."

"Yay!"

Yui reluctantly opens the door, letting Kyouko in.

"Wow! Looks nice as always!" the blonde says as she looks around the room.

"Oh, you," Yui sighs heavily. "Anyway, did you bring your stuff."

"Got it covered!" Kyouko shows her the bag of clothing and her bag in her hand. "I even brought in our favorite pajamas!" She holds up a panda and a red tomato pajama clothing.

Yui blushes at this. "Oh, th-thanks."

The blonde puts down the clothing and dashes to the refrigerator. "Now then, where's the rum raisin?"

"Kyouko!" Yui yells as she runs over and quickly closes the refrigerator. "I told you not to eat that stuff all the time!"

The blonde pouts her lips. "Aw, maaaaan!"

"No, 'aw man', Kyouko. I mean it."

"AWWW, MAAAAAAANNN!"

"Okay, okay!" Yui slaps herself in the face now. "You can have it after we have our dinner."

"Alright!" She quickly hugs her. "I love you!"

_Man, she can be really spoiled sometimes,_ Yui thinks to herself. They had become a couple recently since Yui had confessed to her after school and Kyouko happily returned her feelings. Once that happened, they told their friends, Akari and Chinatsu. They were very surprised that Kyouko and Yui would become a couple already, but despite that, the two were happy for them. And although Kyouko and Yui were a couple, Kyouko still retains her childish and cheerful personality. But Yui still loves her no matter what.

Once both of them got situated, Yui and Kyouko are now sitting together in front of the television, playing their favorite game, Namo Quest. As Kyouko watches, something fills her mind with something. It's been a few months since they've been going out and she's happy with it. However, there's a certain someone that's been on her mind right now.

"Hey, Yui," Kyouko says.

"Hm?"

"Do you know if . . . Ayano is doing okay?"

"What do you mean?" Yui pauses the game and looks at her girlfriend.

"Well . . . to be honest, I'm really happy that we're together, but sometimes, I feel bad for Ayano. Do you think she has some sort of . . . crush on me?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It may sound like I'm totally oblivious, but she seemed like she was having a crush on me this whole time. It's probably because she tried over and over to hide her feelings for me and that's why I was totally aware of it. Still, I had a lot of fun with her."

"Oh, I see." Yui says as she smiles. "Well, from what I know, Chitose just told me that Ayano is fine. Though, I'm wondering if she'll understand that we're together like this." Her smile fades shortly after she says that. _Now that I think about it, how will Ayano-san feel?_ Yui thinks to herself.

Kyouko gives her girlfriend a smile. "Don't worry. The time will come. Let's just enjoy our moments like we still can."

"Yes. Let's do that."

Yui continues on with the game until a couple hours pass. They soon get bored with it and stand up to go to the kitchen. Yui looks in the fridge for anything to cook for dinner tonight. She finds some steak, plus some frozen vegetables from the freezer.

"How about we have some steak for dinner?" Yui suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Kyouko says with a smile.

Yui smiles as she proceeds to start dinner. Kyouko decides to help out by getting out a pot for the vegetables. She starts boiling some water while Yui is washing the meat to clean off any of the bacteria and other stuff that might be in there. Kyouko then looks in the cabinets and soon finds no rice.

"Oh, Yui," Kyouko calls. "It seems we're out of rice."

"Oh, my," Yui says. "I totally forgot. Do you want to go get some while this steak is cooking?"

"Sure," Kyouko says as she heads for the door. "I'll be back in a momento!"

"The store's kinda far from here," Yui warns. "So, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm fine! I'm a big girl now, remember?"

Yui giggles a little. "Oh, right. Well then, I'll see you in a bit."

Kyouko gives her a thumbs up and closes the door. As Yui prepares the rest of the stuff, the steak is now cooking on a grill plugged into a wall. As she waits, all Yui can think about is Kyouko. She starts flipping the steak once as she gazes at a picture of her, Kyouko and Akari when they were little. They were such good friends back then, even before they met Akari. Yui would always be by Kyouko's side, protecting her from any harm and helping her out. Now that they are older, Yui is still doing that for Kyouko. She doesn't really mind it at all, but sometimes she wishes that Kyouko would be a little more independent with herself. Like right now.

_Ding dong!_

"Wow, that was fast," Yui says as she picks up her controller and notices that Kyouko is back with the rice. "Come on in."

The door opens and Kyouko hops in, twirls around as she sets down the rice and gives her lover a hug.

"Hey, cut it out," Yui scolds. "You're gonna make me lose my concentration."

"You miss me?" Kyouko asks, ignoring Yui's scolding.

"You were gone for 20 minutes," Yui reminds her.

"Still, 20 minutes seems like a long time for me. But at least I got the rice."

"Well, go ahead and cook it. The steak is about to be done in a couple of minutes or so. I have to check to make sure." She opens the grill, takes out the steak and cuts part of it. There were no pink spots anywhere on the meat, which means it is fully cooked. She puts the second piece of steak on the grill as Kyouko gets out a rice cooker and turns it on. Once she pours the rice in, she adds a little water and starts cooking it. Yui had already checked the vegetables, which was done right when the steak was done.

A little while later, everything is finished, and both of them serve themselves dinner and sit across from each other. The first thing that Kyouko does is cut off a piece and hold her meat over to Yui's face while putting a hand under the fork to keep from any liquid dripping.

"What are you doing?" Yui asks.

"What's it look like, silly?" Kyouko giggles. "I'm feeding some food to you."

"Kyouko, isn't it a little . . . awkward doing this?"

"To me, it isn't. Now, say 'Aahh'."

Yui blushes at this and has no other choice but to go with it. Once she opens her mouth, Kyouko inserts the meat into it.

"Is it good?" the blonde asks.

Once Yui swallows, she smiles at her lover. "Yes. The meat tastes great." She cuts off a piece and offers it to Kyouko. "Well then, allow me to return the favor."

Kyouko giggles and accepts Yui's offer. "Mm! You sure are a good cook, Yui!"

"Thanks," Yui says, smiling. "Learning it from my mom really pays off."

Kyouko cuts off another piece and offers it to Yui. "Here."

"Again?"

"Come on. Just one more."

Yui hesitates as she opens her mouth again and Kyouko inserts the meat into it. Yui does the same. Once that's over, the two enjoy the rest of their dinner. And as promised, Yui lets Kyouko have her rum raisin. Once they finish, both of them help each other cleaning and drying the dishes, including the pots and everything. It took over an hour to do this, but the couple doesn't mind. They just started to talk about some things, like things that happened at school and incoming tests and such. They had enjoyed talking so much that time just flew by when they were finished with the dishes and Yui having to turn on the dishwasher.

It's about 7:00 at night now. Yui is about to get ready for her bath when Kyouko jumps on her from behind with her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Let me go with you!" Kyouko begs.

"No."

"Aw, come on. We're both girls. It's not really that bad."

"Um . . . you know there's a thing called 'privacy'?"

Kyouko pouts her lips and lets go of Yui while crossing her arms. "Boo!"

Yui looks at her, feeling a little bad for doing this. Still, Kyouko needs to learn to keep herself from getting to everyone's privacy.

"Fine, you can come," Yui says. "But in the future, you should really be more appropriate on someone's boundaries. Got it?"

"Got it." Kyouko says.

Once the two of them get ready, they quickly get in the warm tub and sit across from each other. Both of them relax in there, not even saying a word. The bath is so warm to their body that it completely relaxes them, especially Yui. She starts to forget everything that happened earlier with Kyouko suddenly barging in and such. About 30 minutes pass as Kyouko gets out of the tub and tells Yui that she's gonna change. Yui nods as she sits there for a little longer. _Hmm,_ she thinks to herself. _Despite everything that happened, this is quite enjoyable. No matter how many times Kyouko comes over, as long as she and I are alone together, everything is okay._ She smiles to herself as she gets out of the tub and starts changing to her panda pajama outfit while Kyouko is already in her tomato pajamas.

"Ready to go to bed?" Kyuoko asks while giving her a thumbs up.

"But I haven't set up the futon yet," Yui says.

"Don't worry. I've set it up for you." She shows it to her lover as proof.

_Wow, _Yui thinks to herself. _I had no idea that she would be able to do this on her own._ "Thanks."

"No problem!" Kyouko trots over to the switch. "Shall I turn off the lights?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Kyouko switches off the lights and hops over next to Yui as the two snuggle under the covers. There is silence for a bit as the two stare at the windows above them, looking at the beautiful night sky.

"Hey, Yui?" Kyouko whispers.

"Yes, Kyouko?" the short black haired girl asks as she turns to her lover.

"I've been thinking: you know when we first slept over? That was years ago, right?"

"Yes it was." Yui says, remembering it like it was yesterday. "Although, you were clinging onto me so much because you were afraid of the dark."

"Was not!" Kyouko sits up, frowning.

Yui sits up as well, smirking. "Yes, you were. You were worried that monsters are gonna get you if you ever leave my side."

"I-I was just a kid back then!" Kyouko says. "Now I'm not afraid of the dark anymore!"

"Are you?" Yui says, leaning closer to the blonde.

"N-not really," Kyouko stutters as she leans back a bit.

"Here, let me make it all better." Yui takes Kyouko's cheek, leans in and touches her lips.

The blonde's eyes widen from this sudden kiss that Yui is offering, but quickly relents and returns the kiss. Both of them continue to kiss until a minute passes and both of them pull away to catch their breath.

"Feel better?" Yui asks.

"A little," Kyouko replies blushing. "I was really not ready for that."

"Oh?" Yui starts smirking again. "Are still afraid?"

"It's not that! I said I wasn't ready for it."

"Well then, you mind if I do this again?"

"Sure. This time, I'm ready."

The two lean in and kiss again. Neither of them wanted to let go and just continue to kiss passionately. It's as if they are in their own little world with just them and nothing else. Once they pull away to catch their breath again, they stare at each other lovingly.

"Let's . . . go back to bed," Yui suggests.

"Yeah . . ."

As the two lay back down, both of them have a hard time sleeping. The kissing action may have kept them awake a bit. As both of them wait for sleep to come over, Kyouko turns to her lover.

"Yui?"

"Yes, Kyouko?"

"I just remembered another thing back then."

"What is it?" Yui turns over to her side.

"Well . . . you know how I always get bullied in elementary school? You would always come over and protect me from them. I guess I was a weak little girl back then."

"Yes," Yui says, giving her lover a worried look. "You're lucky you're not getting bullied now that your in middle school."

"But it still . . . frightens me," Kyouko says, frowning as she clenches her fists on the covers. "Even though I'm always like this, this is not who I was back then. You know that, right?"

"Yes. But I had taught you to be stronger throughout our childhood, right? Right before I met you, you were always getting bullied. It was then I had to step up and help you. You started talking to me the day after I saved you. We became really good friends since then."

Kyouko smiles at her girlfriend. "I'm glad . . . that we had met during that time. If it wasn't for you . . . I wouldn't be like this today. You had kept me going. You were the one who kept me smiling all the way, even when we met Akari. Both of you are wonderful people."

Yui smiles back as she kisses her forehead. "Hey, whenever someone is in trouble, I always go and help. I would never turn my back on them if they ever need any help."

Kyouko sits up along with Yui and wraps her arms around her. "Thank you, Yui, for being such a good friend. You've been . . . a very special person to me, throughout our childhood and right now. And I'm glad we're a couple, too. It makes me feel very happy."

"Me, too." Yui says. "I'm also glad that I had met you. You may be a spoiled brat, but deep down, you're also very cheerful, caring and sometimes can come up with some crazy ideas. But that was really fun, you know?"

"Really?" The blonde raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Yui giggles. "Didn't I tell you that when you suddenly hit your head that one time and it just reversed your personality? Kyouko, I'm being really honest here. You being like this is the best thing in the world. I'm glad I helped you become a happier person."

Kyouko quickly kisses her girlfriend's forehead. "Thank you, Yui. I'm glad, too."

With that, the two snuggle next to each other and right before they doze off, Yui slowly opens her eyes to see if Kyouko is still awake.

"Kyouko?"

It is then that Yui notices that the blonde is already a sleep. Smiling, Yui gently takes her hand, snuggles up next to her and whispers, "Thank you . . . for coming over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all like this story. I tried to match the character's personalities in here, so let me know if I made any mistakes here. Also, I hope this may help you get some ideas for a Kyouko x Yui story, XanneHime. I have high hopes for you. ;)**

**Also, to let all of you know, I'm really not that good of a writer as you may think. There are other writers out there who are better than I am. But hey, everyone has their special talents and I think I have found mine. **

**Oh, one last thing: If any of you didn't know, the part that Yui had mentioned near the end was referring to Yuru Yuri Season 1 episode 11. I decided to add that in there just for the heck of it. **

**Fee free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
